Alain Blackstone
Alain Blackstone is the 1st Commander of the Rune Knights of Bellum, having gained the position after his actions during the last great magic war. As Commander of the Rune Knights, Alain has complete control over where their forces are deployed, more so than the captains themselves. Being a veteran of not one but two magic wars, Alain has more experience than most of those under his command and as such, he is typically the one they come to when they deal with a problem they can't handle alone offering up advice. Being among one the most accomplished swordsman in the country, and possibly the world, Alain is revered by many sword wielders as the epitome of what they hope to reach. Personality A man of few words, most would assume Alain is a closed off individual who prefers to keep company with himself when in fact Alain relishes having conversations with those under his command, wanting to know more about the men who trust him to lead them home to their families at the end of the day. As one would expect of a military man, Alain is a by the books kind of man, preferring to handle most situations as orderly as possible before resorting to violence. In spite of that, Alain has no qualms with taking a life should the need arise. Appearance Tall and stocky, Alain cuts a large and imposing figure for one to behold upon first glance. Alain's dark brown almost black hair is beginning to gray in certain areas, leading to most assuming he is older than he actually is though a glance at his piercing orange eyes would confirm his youth as they've been described as "burning with the sign of a man in his prime". His clothing generally takes the form of either black or brown tanned hide, a brown tunic with a dark brown cape around his shoulders topped off with a fur lining. Around his waist he wears a sword belt along with a sheath for his sword along with a number of pouches to hold any number of items. History Synopsis Equipment Longsword: Various other swords: Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Prowess: '''Being the commander of the entire Rune Knights division of the Bellum Magic Council branch, Alain possesses absurd levels of magical power enough that he is more than capable of combating some of the most dangerous creatures around with minimal help from others. When released to the fullest, Alain's magical power has been known to instill fear into those around him before rendering them temporarily unconscious. Only those of a strong will have been able to resist passing out when Alain fully unleashes his might. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Alain is perhaps most well known for his mastery of the sword, being hailed as one of the greatest to wield a blade. Most have considered him to be a genius in the art, as he has studied and quickly mastered many different variations and forms of swordplay to the point where it's believed that there isn't a style that Alain hasn't perfected to a certain degree. Combining both astonishing speed, overwhelming strength, precise accuracy and the knowledge of various different forms, Alain more than lives up to his reputation of one the greatest swordsman around. While his general swordplay is straightforward, perhaps Alain's greatest display of swordsmanship is his preferred style of combat, wielding nearly all of his spare swords in through telekinesis allowing him to unleash a flurry of attacks at a faster pace than most mages can anticipate. While this style of swordplay isn't unheard of, the way Alain utilizes it puts it in a class of its own. Through precise telekinetic control, Alain is capable of wielding each of his spare swords in the same manner as if he was physically wielding them. Even more impressive is Alain's ability to have the swords utilize different sword styles to disorient his opponents. Because of the mental and magical concentration this requires, Alain limits himself to having swords use three different sword styles at a time. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Incredible Endurance & Durability: Immense Speed: Military Strategist: Sword Magic '(剣の魔法, ''Ken no Mahō): * '''Heaven-Shaking Slash (動天斬, Dōtenzan): * Sword Birth (Sōdō Basū): Requip '(換装, ''Kansō): [[Amaterasu|'''Amaterasu]] (天照・魔法陣, Amaterasu Mahōjin): Trivia * Alain's appearance is based off fan-art of the character Eddard "Ned" Stark from the series A Song of Ice and Fire. Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knight Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Swordsman